


I'd Love Nothing more

by marcithewriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, One Shot, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcithewriter/pseuds/marcithewriter
Summary: Keith indirectly asks Lance out on a date, and he accepts much to Keith's surprise.Short one-shot!





	I'd Love Nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic! I'll admit it's a little rough around the edges, but I hope you enjoy it!  
> I wrote this around Christmas, so don't mind the winter theme! I apologize if it's a tad short or disorganized. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

It had been exactly three days and 23 minutes since Keith accidentally asked out Lance. He recalled the event as he lay on his bed, preparing himself for what was to come. They’d been sitting in their lecture together that day. Keith was barely paying attention to the lesson, and instead scribbled all over the pages of his notebook, pretending to write notes. He had looked over to Lance, who was also barely paying attention, and wrote down “go out with me” on the corner of his paper without thinking. This was a common occurrence for Keith, but he always remembered to scribble it out, so Lance wouldn’t notice. This wasn’t one of those times. Their professor let them go early, distracting Keith from covering up the message. While putting away his things, he failed to realize that he’d left the notebook open on the page with the note. By the time he realized it, Lance had had plenty of time to read it. He waited in fear, expecting Lance to ask him about it, or tease him, but he never did. 

In fact, it seemed as though Lance never saw the message. They had walked out together and said goodbye with no problem, and Keith thought he was safe. A few hours later, he received a text from Lance saying “were you being serious? Because if you were, then I’d love too.” Since then, Keith hasn’t been able to think about anything else.

———-

A series of knocks were heard at the door, which made Keith jump up from nerves. He made his way to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. He was greeted with a nervous-looking Lance holding a pot with red flowers.

“Hi, I saw these poinsettias on the way here and they reminded me of you, because you like red,” he started Plus, they’re Christmas flowers so win-win, right?“

Keith stared at the flowers like they were made of gold. He was touched that Lance had thought of him, and felt nothing but butterflies in his stomach.

"God” he thought, “He’s so cute”

He realized he hasn’t said anything since he opened the door, and looked up from the flowers to see Lance’s vaguely worried face.

“If you don’t like flowers, I can-” Lance stumbled out before being interrupted.

“No!” Keith said, a little too forceful

“I love them, they’re beautiful,” he said, much more calmly, and took the pot from the other boy’s hands.

The taller boy looked relieved at the comment, and Keith found himself smiling at he turned to put the flower pot down.

“So,” Lance started, “what did you have in mind for today?”

“I know you like ice skating, so I thought we could do that?” Keith suggested

“I would love nothing more,” Lance responded, smiling brightly at Keith

———–

Keith had offered to take them on his motorcycle, but Lance argued it was too cold (he was actually a little afraid, but he was never going to admit that), so they opted to take metro. They chatted about their personal lives for a bit. Keith learned that Lance has 4 brothers and sisters, and that he’s the youngest. Lance learned that Keith has an older brother. Even though they had known each other since high school, they didn’t know much about the other. They’d considered themselves to be friends, but never hung out outside of school. There was always the ongoing “Lance and Keith, neck and neck,” rivalry, but neither of them ever took it past playful banter. Keith enjoyed the so-called rivalry, because it gave him a chance to talk to Lance in school. He’d begun to develop feelings for him shortly after they met freshman year, and those feelings grew as time went on. He never thought Lance felt the same, until their friend Hunk let it slip to Keith one day while they were alone. He remembered the feeling of shock when Hunk mentioned it. But even with that confirmation, he’d been too afraid to ask.

“It’s so great you suggested ice skating,” Lance said suddenly, snapping Keith out of his thoughts

“I haven’t found the time to go ever since we started university, so it’s nice I get to go with you now,” he paused briefly. But what made you think of it?“

Keith smiled, ” One time in high school, I heard you talking about how good you were at ice skating, so I want to see it for myself,“ he responded.

Lance laughed quietly "I think I said that two years ago. I didn’t even realize you overheard me, but I guess it’s good you did.”

——

As they got closer to the rink, Keith began to feel nervous. He had failed to reveal one small, yet very important detail; he didn’t know how to ice skate. His older brother Shiro had always offered to show him the basics, but Keith never made the time for it, something he’s beginning to regret, but he wasn’t about to let that small issue interrupt his date.

“How hard could it be” he thought to himself.

After they’d gotten their skates and made their way to the rink, Keith became increasingly more aware of how thin the blades of the skates are. Lance, on the other hand, looked more than ready to set foot on the ice.

“Ready to see how good I am at this?” Lance asked playfully and nudged Keith.

This knocked him a little more off balance than he already was, but caught himself before Lance could see. If he was already this unstable on regular flooring, he can’t imagine what the ice will feel like. They arrived at the gate and Lance took his first steps onto the ice with no hesitation. Keith watched in awe as his date glided gracefully around the rink, not faltering once, and could only think about how beautiful he looked.

“See,” lance called out, “I told you I was a fantastic skater.”

Lance turned to look at Keith, who continued to stand at the edge of the ice.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked cautiously.

Keith looked up to meet his eyes, and took a deep breath. There was no way he was gonna be able to keep his inability to skate from Lance.

“I don’t know how to ice skate,” he said quietly.

Lance made his way closer to where Keith stood.

“Did you say you can’t skate? Are you being serious?” He asked carefully, not wanting to offend Keith.

Keith nodded and looked at Lance’s playful gleam growing in his eyes.

“You’re telling me, the boy that rides a motorcycle to campus every day, and knows martial arts, doesn’t know how to ice skate?” He teased, grinning at Keith.

“First of all, just because I can do that, doesn’t mean I can automatically do anything,” he said defensively, “and second, I just never found it necessary to learn.”

“Well, I guess you have no choice but to learn from me now,” Lance responded playfully.

“It can’t be that hard. Let me try it,” Keith said.

Lance raised his hands up as to say, “your choice, dude”

Keith carefully stepped out onto the ice, keeping a death grip on the railing. He immediately felt off balance as soon as his skate felt the ice. Never in his life had he been so scared to do something. Even when Shiro taught him to ride a motorcycle, Keith picked up on it immediately with no fear. Maybe it was because Lance was watching him, waiting for him to ask for help. His legs trembled as he attempted to keep himself upright. Once he was fully on the ice, still holding on to the railing, he looked up to where Lance stood.

“See? Not hard at all,” Keith said, strained from his effort into not falling.

Lanced hummed in amusement.

“Impressive. You can stay standing while holding onto the rails as if your life depended on it,” he teased.

Keith groaned to himself. He couldn’t believe he was actually afraid to let go. Falling would be an embarrassment, but unless Keith was hiding an unknown talent for ice skating, he was doomed. He snuck a glance at lance, who was watching him carefully, probably ready to move in case Keith actually fell. Slowly, he let go. For a few, blissful seconds, he stood straight. Unfortunately, that ended quickly. As soon as he tried to take his first step, he slipped and fell backwards. As he fell, Keith saw Lance move to catch him, but hadn’t been prepared for him to fall back and didn’t make it in time. He landed hard onto the cold surface and felt all the air leave his lungs.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, a little worried.

He knelt in front of Keith, looking for any sign of actual injury. Keith nodded. He was a bit sore, but nothing serious. Lance smiled and stood up again. He held out his hand towards Keith to help him up. Keith took it, and as soon as his hand met Lance’s, he felt the butterflies all over again. Lance’s warm hands against his own cold hands felt almost perfect. Lance felt the same way, or at least, Keith hoped he did considering the blush he swore he saw creeping onto Lance’s tan skin.

“I’m gonna pull you up, but be careful when you get back on your feet,” Lance advised.

He pulled Keith and supported him as he found his balance once he was upright. He managed to awkwardly hold himself up, but he was too afraid to move. Lance kept his grip on his hand, and Keith didn’t argue. He didn’t realize how much he’d like holding hands with Lance. Their hands seemed to fit together, like two puzzle pieces.

“Ok, so unless you want to try that again on your own, I suggest accepting my lessons,” Lance said, still not letting go.

“I guess I’m gonna have to say yes, then,” Keith replied,

——–

Keith has always loved how passionate Lance is about anything he does, and this was no exception. As soon as he accepted the help, Lance launched into full-on teaching mode. He hadn’t let go of Keith’s hand the entire time (not that he was complaining, of course). First, Lance had Keith walk around the rink while holding onto both him and the rail two times. Then he had Keith go around once more, but this time made him try to glide. This started off with a few near slips, but Lance always caught him before it could happen. Each catch resulted in the two looking away and pretending like they didn’t blush from the sudden close contact. Keith thought his heart was going to explode every time Lance steadied him by putting his free hand on his back. This part of the lesson was going fairly well, but now he was going to have to let go.

“You’ve done pretty well, but now it’s time to let you be free, onto the open ice,” Lance said dramatically.

Keith rolled his eyes, but still felt worried about leaving the edge.

“If I fall, I’m taking you with me,” Keith threatened

Lance grinned and started to pull him towards the center. Keith let himself be moved, but as soon as he let go, he felt like he was gonna fall at any moment. He was still holding on to Lance’s hand, and tightened his grip.

“Here,” Lance offered, holding out his other hand, “just hold onto me.”

Keith placed his other hand in Lance’s, once again feeling as though they connected two puzzle pieces. Now they were standing face-to-face, both very obviously blushing but silently attributing it to the cold environment. Keith felt more stability with Lance holding him, but he still didn’t want to move his feet. The rink was pretty empty by this point, so Lance didn’t have to watch where he skated as he gently pulled Keith along.

“You know, I’m kind of doing all the work here,” Lance said.

“And I am enjoying your effort immensely,” Keith responded

Lance scoffed playfully and loosened his grip on one of Keith’s hands.

“I’m letting go of this hand, and you’re going to actually move your feet now.”

Keith started to protest when he suddenly lost his balance and plummeted to the ground. He’d still been holding Lance’s hand, and accidentally pulled him down with him. Keith landed on his back, and Lance managed to land on top of meet, catching himself before their bodies collided. Keith opened his eyes and met Lance’s blue eyes-only inches away. He could feel his warm breath on his face. Their faces were separated by mere inches and both laid silently, trying to process what happened.

“Shit, I didn’t actually mean to pull you down. I’m sorry-” Keith started, only to be interrupted by Lance.

He had opened his mouth to say something, but ended up laughing. Lance let himself fall onto his back next to Keith and continued to just laugh. Keith was confused by his sudden outburst but couldn’t help but laugh along. They laid there, laughing for five minutes before calming down. Keith stopped first, and sat up to look at Lance. He thought he looked beautiful. Lance was just lying on the ground laughing, and Keith thought he looked beautiful. Lance finally sat up next to him and turned to look at Keith.

“Just so you know, I wasn’t laughing over the fact that you fell. I was laughing because you looked so cute looking up at me and I honestly didn’t know what else to do.”

Keith looked down at their hands and saw how close they were, so he took his chance and held it. Lance looked surprised at the sudden contact, but immediately linked his fingers with Keith’s.

“Your laugh is cute, like when you started laughing I felt like I was going to die because of how cute it was,” Keith blurted out impulsively.

Keith didn’t have time to realize what he’d said before Lance leaned in and kissed him. It took him a few seconds to process what was happening. For a moment, he forgot they were sitting on ice, and could only feel the warmth from Lance’s body. He adjusted himself and finally kissed Lance back. It felt as though a thousand fireworks went off simultaneously in his brain. They fit so perfectly. This was the last piece of the puzzle, and they both felt complete now.

“Holy shit,” Lance whispered, pulling away to look at Keith.

Keith nodded, not being able to form words. They let their foreheads touch and sat together like that for a few peaceful seconds. Keith, remembering where they were, finally spoke up.

“Thanks for trying to teach me, but I think I might be a lost cause,” Keith said quietly, looking down to hide his smile.

Lance began to stand them both up.

“I think I saw some potential there,” he started, “but I think we’re going to have to do this more often to get you to be as good as me.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Keith asked, not able to suppress his grin any longer.

“Yeah. I am,” Lanced beamed, “Keith, my rival, my best friend, will you go out with me again?”

“I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can find me on softlanceylance on Tumblr. I'll hopefully start writing more fics, but for now I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
